1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof housing (waterproof protector, waterproof case) for storing a camera such as a film camera, a digital camera, a video camera so that a user can operate the camera from the outside of the housing. The invention specifically relates to a waterproof housing that enables operation of a rotary dial such as a mode dial from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waterproof housing (waterproof protector, a waterproof case) for fitting and storing a camera therein for performing underwater photography is known. The waterproof housing is provided with a switch operating member that can operate one of various switches (including dials and buttons) of the camera from the outside of the camera.
Since many of the camera switches are push buttons, a user can operate (push) a switch of a camera from the outside by configuring the switch operating member of the waterproof housing with push button of an automatic restoring type. The push button of the automatic restoring type returns to an initial position (projected position) by an urging force such as a spring force of a compression coil when the pushing force is removed.
However, a mode switch of a camera for setting the photographing mode such as a program mode, a scene mode, and an underwater photography mode is composed of disk-shaped rotary dial. Therefore, it is necessary to exert a rotational force to the rotary dial from the outside of the housing to rotate the same.
For example, JP-A-2003-107570 discloses a structure in which a power transmission ring is fixed to a distal end (lower end) of a push button of the automatic restoring type of a waterproof housing. The power transmission ring is formed with two projections apart from each other by 180°, and rubber engaging members are provided on the inner sides of the projections respectively. In general, axial grooves such as knurls are formed on a peripheral surface of a rotary dial (for example, the mode switch) for resisting slippage. Therefore, axial recesses and projections which can be engaged with the grooves on the peripheral surface of the rotary dial are formed respectively on the inner sides of the engaging members of the push button.
When the push button of the waterproof housing is pushed in this structure, the two engaging members are moved downward so as to pinch the rotary dial, whereby the recesses and projections of the engaging members of the push button are engaged with the grooves on the rotary dial. Therefore, when the push button of the waterproof housing is rotated in a state in which the push button is pushed, the rotary dial of the camera can be rotated and operated from the outside of the housing.
In this structure, since the engaging members are formed of rubber, the engaging members are engaged with the knurls on the rotary dial firmly without giving damage to the rotary dial of the camera. Therefore, the rotational force of the push button is transmitted to the rotary dial, whereby the rotary dial can be rotated.
Since the power transmission ring at the distal end of the push button is covered on the rotary dial of the camera in a state in which the rotary dial (mode switch) of the camera is clipped from both sides by the two rubber engaging members, lateral deformation of the push button is prevented. Therefore, there is no possibility of occurrence of water leakage between an insertion hole for the push button formed on the waterproof housing and the push button.